


Christmas Chaos

by Tired_Leaf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, F/F, First Christmas, Hexmas, Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Leaf/pseuds/Tired_Leaf
Summary: The Noceda siblings decide that it'll be fun inviting their two favorite Blights over to decorate for Christmas/Hexmas. The only problem is, however, is that they're both on edge as they realize that Lucia and Luz never received the gifts they had sent a week prior.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	Christmas Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> A simple Beta Sibling Christmas one-shot! I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave a kudos and a comment!

‘Reasons why my girlfriend would be mad at me’

‘How to tell if your girlfriend is mad’

‘What could I have possibly done to upset my girlfriend if she won’t tell me what I did’

‘My gremlin of a girlfriend is being pouty, and I don’t know what the fuck I did for the love of God google give me some fucking useful information’ 

Lucia’s fingers rapidly pressed each letter into the search bar of her phone irritation clear in each harsh press. The only thing that caused the older teen to break away from her phone, was to glance at her younger sister who was currently struggling to bring down a box of Christmas ornaments. The box was taller than she was and clearly, she was trying to look around it with little to no luck. She watched as she pulled a hand away from the box to feel the wall for the entrance that led to the living room, turning and finding her way to the excessively large Christmas tree.

With ease she placed the box down beside several others, each filled with different colored ornaments and other Christmas decorations that Owlbert had brought through the portal throughout the years. Due to Eda having no use for them, she had stashed them up in the attic. However, once Lucia and Luz moved in, they had been moved to a new location as Lucia called dibs on the attic. Her attention soon shifted back to her phone, removing the current tabs she had searched on google in case Luz decided to be nosey and sneak up behind her. Instead, her younger sister made her way over, dropping to her knees beside the couch. 

Luz dramatically flopped her head onto her sisters’ stomach, causing the eldest Noceda sibling to lower her phone and stare at her sister with a raised brow. Luz stared up at her sister, eyes big and sparkling with an innocent smile on her face. Lucia knew that look. Luz clearly wanted something. The number of times Luz had given her that look was unreal. From using it to split the last cookie with her when they were both younger, to giving her a ride to the nearest bookstore for the newest Azura book. Even earlier that day she had given her the look to convince her to make hot cholate bombs with her, which she sadly caved into. But not now. Not tonight. She was busy trying to figure out why Amelia was giving her the cold shoulder, but at the same time, she had to ask.

“What?” She grumbled out. Luz perked up slightly, happy that her sister was acknowledging her. With her innocent smile shifting into one of more excitement she spoke, “Help me decorate the Christmas tree!” She requested. Lucia remained quiet for a moment, before once again lifting her phone and a bored reply of no slipped past her lips. Groaning lowly in distaste, Luz shifted her head against her sisters’ side, using her upper body strength and legs to flip over. This led to her hanging off the edge of the couch, her legs draped over the top of the couch, and her body pressing into her sister’s side while she stared at the world upside down. Lucia wheezed lowly at the unexpected turn of events, once again dropping her phone to glare at her baby sister.

She huffed, trying to shove Luz off of her without trying to really hurt her, “Why are you like this?!” She groaned, dropping her phone onto the floor and sitting up to wrap her arms around her sibling’s waist. With ease and a surprising amount of practice from throughout the years, Lucia stood, picking up Luz in the process. The younger girl yelped in surprise as she was now being dangled above the floor, flailing and trying to press her hands against the ground in case her sister decided to drop her. Luz wheezed, having a hard time trying to talk as the blood rushed to her head. That was until Lucia finally dropped her, Luz’s hands providing her enough steadiness to flop over onto her side instead of faceplanting the floor.

She stared up at her older sister with narrowed eyes as she held her normal smug look. “You’ve been on your phone all day! You promised you’d help me with Christmas decorations!” Luz groaned, finally standing and dusting herself off. Lucia rolled her eyes as her little sister began to pout. “I thought Amity was coming over to help with that?” Lucia asked, making her way back over to the couch and lying back down. She picked up her phone and once again began to rely on google for her current predicament. Luz's face began to heat up at the mention of her close friend’s name, something that’s been happening a lot lately when her friend’s name comes up. “She is, but we could still do a little decorating together.” She insisted, even batting her eyes innocently, a smile once again making itself known on her face.   
Lucia pretended to think about the offer for a moment before shrugging, a low nah being her only reply. “Why do you want me to help you decorate anyway? The more there is for you two to do, the longer your little date will be.” She stated with a smirk, eyes shifting to watching her sister have an internal bi panic. “I-it’s not a date! We’re just hanging out!” Luz shot back, crossing her arms and turning away to hide her embarrassed face. Lucia bit her bottom lip to try and keep from laughing, “Whatever you say you lovesick puppy.” She snorted, watching as her little sister tried to busy herself by unboxing the ornaments. About ten minutes later a rather loud knock caused both the sibling's heads to turn towards the door. 

“I’ll get it.” Lucia offered, having noticed her sister was trying to detangle herself from a string of colorful lights. She yelped, falling onto the ground with a groan, “Thank you.” She replied weakly. Lucia chuckled, standing and doing a quick stretch before making her way towards the door. She opened it, prepared to see the youngest Blight, however, was not prepared to be met with a scowl from the eldest sibling. Amelia currently had her arms wrapped around herself trying to fight off the cold, even though she wore a sweater, jeans, a thick pink coat, and her normal black boots. Her green hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and her nose was red from the cold. She simply looked adorable to Lucia. However, she’d look more adorable if her eyes didn’t read ‘I’m still pissed at you’. 

Amity peered past her older sibling, having huddled up to her for a little extra warmth. “May we come in please?” She asked with a feisty irritation that Lucia was pretty sure came with every Blight sibling. Stepping out of the way, she allowed the two girls to enter. Amelia remained quiet, her nose turned up, meanwhile, Amity rushed over to Luz to help detangle her. Once she was freed Luz took noticed that Amity was currently wearing the sweater and hat, she had sent her. This caused her eyes to widen and sparkle in excitement as she pulled her friend into a tight hug. “You made it! And you’re wearing the gifts I sent you! Oh, tonight is going to be so fun!” Luz squealed, causing Amity’s face to burn its unnatural shade of red. Lucia glanced over at Amelia who watched the two girls with a soft smile. 

Lucia smirked, “Yeah Amelia, tonight is going to be so much fun, don’t cha think?” She asked, leaning close to the shorter girl. Quickly, the older Blights joyful look shifted to one of slight annoyance. She glanced at Lucia, her eyes scanning over her smug face before glancing at her green jacket. With how she looked it over, Lucia felt it was as if she was searching for something. With a low ‘Hmph’ Amelia turned her head, her messy ponytail smacking Lucia in the face before walking towards the tree. Lucia was bewildered at her girlfriend’s actions and attitude. Just what had she done to piss her off so much!? She had checked her phone to make sure she hadn’t missed an anniversary or date. All messages had been replied to and they had even gone on a small shopping date as of recent. Meanwhile, Luz had finally released Amity, pulling away though gently grasping her hands.

Her golden eyes dropped down to her friend’s wrist, trying to avoid eye contact that could embarrass her further. However, her expression seemed to drop slightly as she took note of Luz’s bare wrists. With concerned Luz cocked her head to the side curiously, “Everything alright?” She asked, concerned for her friend's shift in attitude. Amity’s ears twitched, giving a small, forced smile, “Everything’s alright! Let’s start decorating!” Amity insisted, slipping her hands from Luz’s to make her way over to one of the many boxes of ornaments. Luz’s heart ached a bit as Amity’s hands slipped from hers, leaving her feeling empty and wanting to reach out for them once again. However, she made her way over to the same box as Amity to try and help her get the ornaments. Amelia was busy rummaging through a box, grabbing small handfuls of colorful tinsel.

With steady hands she began to place the stringy décor around the tree, meanwhile, Lucia grabbed a few random ornaments herself. Slipping to the opposite side of the tree out of the view of the younger siblings and to get close to Amelia, she noticed the girl glancing down at the gifts placed under the tree already. Just what was she looking for? She gently bumped her shoulder, causing the girl to squeak and shoot her a look of surprise. “If you’re looking for the gift I got you, it’s not down here.” Lucia chuckled, hoping to catch her girlfriend in the act of trying to be sneaky. However, Amelia scowled “I’m not looking for my gift, I’m searching for something else.” She huffed, “Because I thought you’d opened it by now.” She mumbled the last sentence. 

Lucia eyed her curiously, trying to put the pieces together, meanwhile Amity followed in her sister's wondering eyes. She glanced around at the gifts whenever she placed an ornament or whenever Luz wasn’t looking. Did she not put it under the tree? Did she already open it and didn’t like it? What if she thought it was weird?! Amity’s thoughts slowly made her more and more anxious. Her curious eyes shifted towards Luz who happily placed a glass snowman onto the tree. Maybe she was actually waiting till Hexmas, or as Lux referred to it as Christmas, to open it? Yeah, that seemed reasonable. Maybe she had it stuffed up in her room in case King decided to go through the gifts out of boredom?

A gentle hand on her shoulder caused the girl to jump in surprise. Quickly, she shot her head around to see her sister staring down at her with a raised brow. She shifted to stand beside her, hanging tinsel on a random branch. “Did you see the box you sent?” She whispered, leaning closer to Amity as she hung more tinsel. The younger girl sighed with a shake of her head, “No, how about you?” She asked. Amelia scoffed, “No. Either they both have them or the notification on my scroll saying they were both delivered lied!” She hissed in distaste at the thought. Both girls had spent too much time on their gifts to have them lost in the mail! Amity sighed, “Maybe they’re keeping them hidden somewhere and playing dumb?” she suggested, trying to give the two girls the benefit of the doubt. 

The Blight sisters leaned over to glance past the trees, watching as Lucia held an ornament out of Luz's reach, lifting it higher every time she jumped. They once again returned to their position behind the tree. “Yeah, I don’t think they’re smart enough to do that honestly,” Amelia admitted, to which Amity rolled her eyes at her sisters’ comment. The two girls jumped in surprise at a loud yelp followed by a hint of laugher before Luz rounded the tree quickly and placed the ornament in a random spot. Lucia was quick to round the corner, her face red and eyes a bit watery. “What did I say about tickling my stomach you little demon!” Lucia growled playfully, watching as her sister went to hide behind her crush. “You wouldn’t give it back! Besides, you’re too tall for me to reach when you lift stuff! I had to revert to a more straightforward tactic.” Luz insisted, earning a chuckle from her older sister.

“Well, maybe you need to grow a few inches shorty.” She sneered, walking over and reaching over Amity’s head to ruffle her sister’s hair. Luz pouted, trying to smooth her hair back down, “I’ll have you know I’m still growing!” She stated with a proud puff of her chest and hands on her hips. Lucia hummed lowly in amusement, “Well grow quicker, or you’ll end up short forever like this one,” Lucia demanded, now placing a hand on Amelia’s head and patting it. The girl huffed and tried smacking Lucia’s hand away, “I am not short! I am the average height of a woman!” She growled, turning to glare at the taller girl. Lucia continued to stare her down an amused smirk on her face, “Uh-huh.” Was her only reply before turning to stare at Amity. “You see this Amity? This is your future.” She insisted.

Amelia growled lowly, gently shoving Lucia way, which she made note of. She didn’t shove her as hard as she used to when she’d get angry with her, thus it meant she wasn’t fully mad, just upset about something. However, it did leave Lucia concerned that something was upsetting her girlfriend and she wasn’t telling her what it was. She’d always been bad at guessing, she had tests she didn’t study for as proof. Feeling the tension in the air, Luz quickly grabbed Amity’s hand, causing the young witch's face to light up just like the tree. “How about we take a break? Lucia and I made hot chocolate bombs for tonight!” Luz insisted, gently tugging the girl along with her to the kitchen, expecting the older teens to follow. Silently, Amelia followed the two girls while Lucia watched. Leaving the spot in the living room after a few seconds, she decided to join the group in the kitchen. Luz was currently warming up some milk on the stove as Amity grabbed the plate of chocolate bombs from the fridge.

“So, what are hot chocolate bombs?” Amity asked as she gently placed the plate on the table before walking over to a cabinet that Luz told her held the mugs. Luz perked up excitedly, “It’s a current trend in the human world! You melt chocolate in some sphere molds and then freeze them. Once they are frozen you remove them and add hot chocolate and marshmallows before putting another sphere on top to close it into a ball! You can decorate them if you want but Lucia and I kind of got lazy and impatient once we put them together.” She admitted with embarrassment in her voice. Amity stared in a strange wonder at Luz as she explained what hot chocolate bombs were, meanwhile, Amelia poked at one of the bombs curiously. 

Gently, Amity placed the mugs onto the table while Luz walked over with a kettle of warmed milk. Cautiously she poured the milk into the four mugs before dispersing them among the group. Lucia took a seat beside Amelia, who simply stared into her mug. Luz rushed to grab four spoons before taking a seat beside Amity, excitedly grabbing one of the bombs. The three girls followed her lead, all dropping the chocolate bombs into their mugs. They watched as the milk melted the sweet spheres, exposing the powder and fluffy marshmallows inside. Luz began to excitedly stir her mixture, meanwhile, Lucia was more chill with her stirring. However, both the Blight siblings stare at their mugs with wide eyes and a look of horror. 

Luz cocked her head to the side, curious about her friend’s reaction. “Everything okay Ami? Did King switch some of the chocolate bombs with something gross?” She asked and peered over to investigate her friend’s mug. Everything looked normal. The milk was turning a very pale brown color with small marshmallows floating on the top. “Uh, I think you need to stir it?” Luz suggested, confused as to why her friend remained motionless. Amity shifted her eyes to Luz, her look of fear shifting to one of remorse. “Luz, I hate to tell you this but, um.” She couldn’t get the words out. How was she supposed to tell her crush that-

“Why are your screechmallows dead?” Amelia asked, the table's eyes quickly shifting towards her. Both Luz and Lucia stared at the girl in disbelief. “Uh, marshmallows aren’t even alive?” Lucia stated, clearly confused. Amelia shifted her gaze to Lucia, starring at her face searching for any hint of a lie, before glancing back down. Picking up her spoon she gently poked at the marshmallows. “So, these aren’t little frozen screechmallow corpses?” She asked with a small pout. Lucia blinked in surprise. “No. No, they’re not. These are what humans consume. Sugary fluffy, not alive, marshmallows.” Lucia stated. 

The Blight sisters exchanged a look, before mentally agreeing that the beverage was safe to consume. Thus, they began to stir their own drinks before taking a sip. Amity’s ears happily twitched, delighted with the taste. Luz had told her it was similar to the Boiling Isles scorched chocolate drink, but she didn’t think it was this different. The things known as marshmallows didn’t scream in pain and agony after being dunked into the hot drink, and it was a lot smoother and sweeter than the usual thick dark liquid. “Do you like it?!” Luz asked excitedly watching her crush's ears twitch. Amity simply chugged down her first mug, hiccupping in the end and looking down bashfully at the now empty mug. “Uh, yeah, it was really good.” She admitted, sheepishly glancing off at Luz. 

Luz perked up, “Do you want some more?” She asked, grabbed the kettle again, and sliding a bomb closer to Amity. They followed the steps of adding the bomb to the mug before pouring the milk over it. This time Amity took her time consuming the drink. However, Amelia remained quiet as she sipped her beverage. “Do you like it?” Lucia asked, gently nudging the girl beside her while their siblings were distracted. Amelia tensed, nearly spilling the beverage in her hand, and shot the girl a look. “It’s alright.” She mumbled, before turning back to the scene in front of her. Lucia huffed, “Well I’m sure it could be better if you told me what the problem was.” She suggested rather innocently, trying to flutter her eyelashes. 

Amelia rolled her eyes, “It’s nothing, I’m just guessing you didn’t like it is all.” She grumbled, once again taking a sip of her drink. Lucia blinked, coming to her wit's end with the subtle comments her girlfriend had been making. Instead, her usual cocky smile returned, humming lowly in understanding. Gently she took the mug from her girlfriend, placing it onto the table much to her confusion. The rather loud clanking noise drew both their younger siblings’ attention towards them. “I think we need to talk,” Lucia suggested, meanwhile Amelia turned her head away, refusing to make eye contact. “You know, the silent treatment isn’t going to work this time.” She insisted, standing and gently grabbing Amelia’s arm. She pulled her up with a slight tug, and much to everyone’s surprise quickly bent down and tossed the girl over her shoulder. Their younger sisters watched with wide eyes as Amelia began smacking Lucia’s back, demanding to be put down.

Lucia turned to glance at the younger girls, her relaxed smile still on her face. “Amelia and I are going to have a little chat, behave you two.” She instructed before starting up the staircase to her bedroom. “You put me down!” and “How dare you handle me like this!” echoed from up the staircase. The younger girls continued to stare wide eyed at the staircase, however, Luz was the first to snap out of her stupor. Slipping out of her chair she made her way over to the sink and opened a cabinet under it. “Do you think they’ll be okay?” Amity asked weakly. She turned her head towards Luz to see her pulling out a small emergency fire extinguisher. “Hm? Oh yeah, definitely.” She insisted, dropping the fire extinguisher beside her chair before sitting down once again. Amity stared at the extinguisher with wide eyes. “Don’t worry, just in case of an emergency.” Luz insisted, giving her crush a reassuring smile.

Amity simply hummed lowly, turning her attention back to her hot chocolate. “With all this ruckus, I’ve been meaning to ask. Where’s the owl lady and King?” Amity asked curiously. Luz simply took a sip of her drink, “They’ve gone to the night market and won’t be back till early tomorrow morning. So, we have the whole house to ourselves!” She admitted cheerfully. Meanwhile, a loud thump came from upstairs, causing both girls to jump. “Lucky us,” Amity mumbled lowly.

Meanwhile, Amelia was busy growling as her girlfriend had basically just body-slammed her onto her bed, refusing to move from on top of her. Though it didn’t hurt, Lucia always trying her best to be gentle whenever they roughhoused or even sparred together, it didn’t help that the taller girl was quite heavy. “Get off me! You’re crushing me!” She snapped, tugging at Lucia’s green jacket. Lucia refused to move, her arms having wrapped around Amelia, and her legs caging her in. Her face was pressed against the mattress beside Amelia’s face, but Amelia could still hear the chuckles her girlfriend would give whenever she tried poking at her sides or pulled at her coat. Finally, she peered up, her long bangs in disarray and beanie slipping from her head from the impact. However, she still had that stupid smile.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong!” Lucia groaned, hugging her girlfriend tighter and even flopping over to pull her on top of her. This gave Amelia the upper hand, however, she felt nearly ridiculous towering over the taller girl who could pick her up if she truly wished. She stared down at her, cheeks red and lips pouted as Lucia stared up at her with soft eyes. Her body tensed slightly as Lucia reached up and gently cupped her face, “What did I say about not talking about our issues? You get so angry and pouty when you’re upset. If you tell me what’s wrong, I can try my best to help.” She insisted, gently rubbing her thumbs over her reddened cheeks. Feeling tear drops land on her face was definitely not the reaction she was expecting, especially when Amelia began to sniffle. 

Quickly, she sat up, trying to wipe the tears away. “Hey, hey? What’s wrong?” She tried asking her, only to jump in surprise as she let out a high pitch cry. Growing up and watching movies had gotten Lucia to believe that whenever pretty girls like the one in front of her cried it was always so elegant. Usually, a single tear and a few hiccups and sniffles. However, the one in front of her mascara was running, her nosey stuffy and red, and large tears falling too fast for Lucia to wipe away. And honestly, this was the first time she’s ever seen Amelia in such a state. “Ifyoudidn’tlikethegiftyoucouldhavejusttoldmeinsteadofpretendingInevergaveittoyou.” She spoke in a jumbled mess, worsened with a high pitch voice and followed by a choked sob right after.

Lucia stared in disbelief at the unknown language her girlfriend expected her to understand. “Can you repeat that please?” She weakly asked, which only caused the short girl to sob louder. Lucia tried her best to comfort her, from falling backward and rubbing the girl's back and whispering that everything would be okay as she sobbed into her shoulder. After about ten minutes, which personally felt more like an eternity, Amelia’s sniffle subsided as she opted to just latch onto the girl under her. “Are you feeling better?” Lucia asked softly, earning her a low “Mhm.” In response. “Do you want to talk about it now?” She once again asked and felt her girlfriend nod into her shoulder. 

Steadily, Lucia sat back up, her girlfriend having pulled away and sniffled once again. Her make up was ruined, and her face was tear-stained. However, it was alright, because she understood everyone just needs a good cry every now and again. “So, do you mind telling me what’s wrong in English this time, rather than gibberish?” She joked, earning her a slight smack in the shoulder. Amelia once again pouted as her girlfriend joked with her, “If you didn’t like the gift, I made you, you could have just told me. It would have been better than letting me know you probably threw it away.” Amelia stated. Her words earned her a rather confused look from the taller girl. “You made me something?” She mumbled, surprised that the witch hadn’t simply gone out and bought something. She huffed, “Yes, I made you something. And the package was said to have been delivered like, a week ago. I thought you had already opened it but was surprised that you never brought it up in our texts. So yes, I got pouty because you never told me if you liked the gift, I made you,” 

“So, when I got here and noticed the gifts under the tree, I suspected you probably placed it under there until Hexmas. But it wasn’t, which means you opened it and didn’t like it, because it’s not on your coat.” She whimpered, tears once again threatening to spill. Lucia was quick to jump into action, gently shushing the girl and wiping away the fresh tears. “Amelia baby, I didn’t get any gift from you.” She insisted, keeping the girl's head steady so her eyes were only on her. Amelia blinked, clearly confused. The postal service notified her that the packages that she and Amity had sent were both delivered. She huffed, “Well you had to, the message I received said it was delivered to your mailbox.” Amelia grumbled, growing more and more confused.

Had the packages been delivered to the wrong address? Did they write the wrong address? The soft sound of her girlfriend’s laughter pulled Amelia out of her thoughts. “Amelia, if we received anything, Hooty would have it.” She stated with a soft laugh, though it was cut short. Their mail is always given to Hooty. Hooty never delivered any boxes to them. Shifting Amelia off of her, her girlfriend watched with curious eyes as Lucia rushed to the window. Opening it she stuck her head out, “Hooty you get your feathery ass in here right now!” She barked, her sudden comforting personality shifting to one of annoyance surprising the green-haired witch.

She stepped back, giving the bird tube room to enter, its personality uneasily chipper. “Hey, Lucia! Ooo! Are you two hanging out!? Can I join?!” He asked excitedly, turning his head to stare at them upside down. Lucia narrowed her eyes, “No, I want you to cough up the gift that Amelia sent me!” She demanded, crossing her arms and staring the bird down. However, the house demon was unphased. They watched as his smile only seemed to grow as he pretended to think over her request. “Hmmm, I don’t know! Krampus would be upset if you opened gifts early!” He stated, finishing with his signature hoot. Lucia rubbed between her eyes, feeling a slight headache beginning to form. It was honestly unsurprising; she always got a headache when she had lengthy conversations with the house demon.

“Hooty, please give me the present. I was supposed to have gotten it a week ago.” She begged, walking closer to the bird who simply eyed her every move. He continued to contemplate her request, but the girl was becoming more and more tempted to wrap her hands around the creature’s neck. “Okay! Will do!” He finally screeched, beginning to cough up the content. Both Amelia and Lucia watched in disgust as the bird coughed up a small saliva-soaked wrapped green box. “Thank you Hooty! And go give Luz her gift!” Lucia growled, shoving the bird out of the window before slamming it shut. Gently, she picked up the box and tried to shake the saliva off to the best she could. Once she did, she took a seat at the edge of her bed.

Amelia crawled up behind her, resting her chin on her shoulder as she watched her unwrap the gift. Discarding the wrapping paper onto the floor, Lucia opened the small box with ease, her eyes widening. Inside was a small hand-stitched patch for her jacket. It was a pink flame with a small A embroidered near the edge. “Because Boscha ripped your coat and you had to fix it. I thought you could place it over the stitching so it’s not noticeable.” Amelia insisted sheepishly. With gentle movements, Lucia rubbed her thumb over the stitching, almost as if she was scared it would come apart. “You made this?” She mumbled. Amelia’s cheeks burned, “Yeah, but it wasn’t like it was hard or anything.” She lied. The number of times she had accidentally stabbed her fingers with the needle as she tried to sew the A onto the patch was uncountable, but she wouldn’t let Lucia know that. 

Lucia chuckled, “Well I really like it. And I guess this means I should give you your gift.” She insisted, slipping away. Amelia watched with curious eyes as Lucia shifted some random boxes around, lighting up as she found what she was looking for. “I tried my best to hide it from King because he’d get nosey and try to open it.” She claimed. Walking over, she crawled back onto the bed and dropped a small pink wrapped box in Amelia’s lap. With steady hands, she began to open it. She flipped open the box, exposing a silver ring with a green stone inside the appeared to glow in the dark. “I notice you like to wear a bit of jewelry. A necklace would be easy to rip off if you got into a fight, but a ring is simple.” Lucia stated, watching as her girlfriend ran a thumb over the stone. 

“You didn’t have to do this.” Amelia whimpered, fresh tears resurfacing. Lucia was quick to jump into action, “Hey, don’t cry, I can return it and you can pick something else out.” She suggested, watching as her girlfriend quickly shook her head no. “I’ve been mean all night, and even ignored you the past few days. I’m an awful girlfriend.” She cried, holding the box close to her chest. Lucia watched for a moment before smiling softly. She gently pried the box from the girl’s hand, removing the ring and slipping it on her finger. “You’re not an awful girlfriend Ame baby. You were just scared and thus reverted back into the personality that you felt protected in.” Lucia stated before kissing the top of Amelia’s hand. The girl sniffled, calming herself down before crawling into Lucia’s lap. The afro-latina adjusted herself, even slipping her coat off and reaching into the drawer beside her bed. 

Pulling out a needle and thread, she shifted the jacket in front of her to it rested on Amelia’s lap. Her girlfriend watched as Lucia began to sew the flame patch onto her coat on top of the stitched fixed area. At some point, Amelia had pulled Lucia’s blankets up, wrapping them both up as Lucia proceeded to continue with the task at hand. She even stopped every few minutes to press soft kisses against the side of Amelia’s head, watching as her girlfriend buried her face in the blankets, clearly bashful with the random affection. 

Meanwhile, downstairs Luz was chatting away excitedly about the adventure she and the rest of the owl house family had gone on for the Christmas tree. “And then this slitherbeast ended up chasing King down a hill while he screamed “I didn’t throw the snowball Lucia did!” and he ended up tripping and rolling into a snowball!” Luz laughed, while Amity stared at her with a large amount of interest and admiration. The two girls each took a sip once more from their warm hot chocolate. “Sounds fun. Usually, my parents just send a servant out to go fetch a tree.” Amity sighed. Luz’s eyes softened for a moment before widening, “You should definitely join us next year! Oh, it’s so much fun Amity, you’ll love it!” Luz insisted, a newfound excitement laced in her voice. 

Amity smiled softly, “I’d love that.” She agreed. The two once again fell into a comfortable silence, listening for any movement upstairs until they felt content that everything would be okay. Hearing the sniffling of her older sister, which then reverted into the terrifying cries they had heard, had concerned her. Was she really upset the Lucia didn’t like the gift? Well, either way, with the silence that now echoed throughout the house, it meant they must’ve worked through the problem. Preparing to take another sip of her hot chocolate, Amity’s eyes widened as she looked down, Hooty’s beak buried in the mug. He looked up, pulling away with chocolate covering his beak. “Hi Amity!” He greeted excitedly.

She wanted to kill him she wanted to kill him she wanted to kill him. However, Luz was the first to snap, “Hooty! Don’t drink Amity’s hot chocolate! It’s rude!” She scolded. “Sorry Luz! It just looked so mmm mmm good, hoot! But I have a surprise for you!” Hooty announced. “I wasssss going to wait till Hexmas to deliver it! But Lucia told me I should have delivered them when they first arrived a week ago! Hoot!” Hooty admitted, preparing to cough up the present. Amity didn’t think it was possible, but she hated the bird tube even more. With the same disgusted expressions as their older siblings, they watched as Hooty coughed up a silver-wrapped box with little cat designs. 

“Uh, thanks Hooty,” Luz mumbled, slowly sliding the box to herself while Hooty simply smiled. “It’s no problem! Save the wrapping paper for me though, it’s one of my favorite snacks! Hoot!” Hooty demanded before slipping away out of the house and back into his hole in the door. The two girls stared at the package for a moment processing what they had just witnessed. It wasn’t until Luz reached for the box that Amity snapped out of her trance. She watched as Luz excitedly opened the girl, gripping the edge of her sweater that Luz had gifted her. She didn’t think it was possible, but she felt more anxious now seeing Luz excitedly open her gift rather than when she thought she had already received it and didn’t like it. She placed the paper off to the side and stared down at a small white box. 

Opening it, her eyes sparkled with newfound excitement. Two silver bracelets rested inside on a small pad of cotton. A simple design was engraved with a simple wave around it and each bracelet had half of a sphere. “They’re friendship bracelets. I really wanted to get you something since you got me the sweater and hat and I know how much you care about your friends. I was thinking you could either give the other one to Willow or Gus or-” Amity’s rambling was cut off as she felt Luz slip one of the bracelets onto her wrist. Luz slipped on the other one, taking Amity’s hand, and watched as their separate spheres connected, leaving their hands interlocked. 

“This is so cool! It’s like we’re bound forever now!” She announced excitedly, which caused Amity’s face to turn a rather dark shade of red. “I think you should wear the other bracelet. You got them and plus you’re one of my best friends as well Amity.” Luz stated, more than happy to give the other bracelet to Amity. Both their faces were now red at Luz’s statement, the girl staring at the witch with admiration. Her heartbeat began to pick up as she stared into her golden eyes, her hand gently grasping Amity’s just a bit tighter. She knew what she wanted to say to say to the girl. What she’d been wanting to say for the past few months. “Amity I-!” She began but was cut off as Amity had most likely forgotten to breathe. Falling back due to the sheer excitement and joy she was feeling while Luz quickly tried to catch her before she fell. Ending up with them both on the floor and wheezing by the time their older siblings had come down. She may not have been able to confess that night, but maybe Luz would have better luck during Hexmas under the mistletoe with the green-haired witch.


End file.
